Omar did 3 more jumping jacks than Christopher in the morning. Christopher did 16 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Omar do?
Explanation: Christopher did 16 jumping jacks, and Omar did 3 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $16 + 3$ jumping jacks. He did $16 + 3 = 19$ jumping jacks.